


Good Times Bad Times

by SunnyFlare34



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Shameless Smut, Sleepovers, Spin the Bottle, Stripping, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyFlare34/pseuds/SunnyFlare34
Summary: Is there a fun, naughty and relaxed way to push the boundaries of friendship with your former foes? Of course! You just need to invite them to a sleepover party.
Kudos: 9





	Good Times Bad Times

"Oooooh Spike I can't wait for my first ever sleepover party with the Crystal Prep girls! It's going to be so much fun!" Twilight squealed like a little girl and bounced around in excitement. "I already asked Pinkie what kinds of snacks and beverages I should offer them and she said nothing too salty, or they will start acting salty, and then they need something sweet to drink and..."

Spike mumbled and peeked his head out of Twilight's backpack. "Uhh, Twilight? You do remember that me and the Crystal Prep girls... are not exactly best friends?"

"Oh you mean that one time when they made you eat Rarity's panties in front of the class?" Twilight asked.

"I wasn't referring to that incident but... you get the idea." Spike let out a sigh. "I guess I'll just spend the weekend at Sunset's."

"Don't worry Spike," Twilight gave Spike a warm hug, "I'm sure you and Sunset find something nice to do while the girls are at my place."

"Speaking of something nice, I should make a list of things I need. To the library!"

* * *

_Sleepover at my house, Friday night. Little bit of fun and games. Be there at six._

Twilight sent out the invites on Tuesday afternoon to her friends at Crystal Prep School via text message. A few hours later, all the responses came back affirmative. Twilight smiled when she thought about the things they would do. A movie or two, maybe a little truth or dare and perhaps a game of twister? Her Crystal Prep schoolmates and her getting together just before summer at the end of school year. She smiled that even her invite contained a little nerdy one-liner. They always did make fun of her for slipping scientific mumbo-jumbo into every conversation.

The Shadowbolts were notorious for their wild parties, and Twilight knew from experience that these girls were fearless.

* * *

Friday night came along, Twilight had just finished her preparations. She pulled back her purple hair, twisted it, and secured it in a bun. She looked carefully through the clothes in her closet. She slipped into her favorite bra and panties, black silk with a bit of lace running along the edges. The bra was a little smaller than she remembered it, and she grinned as she realized her breasts must have gotten a bit bigger. A little eye candy for the girls. She slid one of her skirts over the panties, and slid a matching shirt on. She pulled on some tight leggings with star patterms, and slid on some sandals. Her body was fully shaved and soft with lotion as she prepared for whatever the night would bring. Her panties began to get wet as she thought about the last sleepover. Who needed guys when Twilight had friends like hers?

Twilight surveyed the living room of her house for the last time before the girls came over. The fridge was stocked with various sodas, some beer and ice cream, among other things. There was a bowl of popcorn and some other snacks on the corner table. The stereo was blasting the latest pop hits, and the lighting was dimmed down. The couch had enough pillows, and there were blankets under a chair nearby. She knew none of it was quite right, and as soon as her friends showed up they'd just mess it up.

Tonight was the last time all the Crystal Prep girls would be getting together before the summer. The 5 of them had been together since their first year, working their way through the ranks of being just another group of newbies and being pushed around, to being the girls of the school, the kind every one wanted to befriend. Twilight was actually glad that some little details were not perfect, unusual for her as she wondered what the girls would want to do.

The first girl to ring the doorbell was Lemon Zest. Zest had been in charge of The Rainbooms' album production, and she was amazing at it. She also made sure everyone knew that. Nothing got by her, not even a tiny bit of unwanted distortion. Twilight smiled and gave Lemon Zest a hug and directed her in. Immediately afterwards she made a mad dash to the living room TV.

"Twilight please tell me you have Netflix." She started pressing buttons and adjusting the TV settings. "Oh goodie you have it! You had me worried there for a second!" Lemon's headphones were draped around her neck, and her skimpy shirt clung to her body with a touch of sweat. Lemon had run here. It wasn't a marathon distance from her home, but it was late summer and the warm air really can heat you up. Lemon hadn't changed much since their last visit, besides growing her green hair a little longer. She could still manage to get away with not wearing a bra and usually chose not to. She wore crimson red pants with dozens of pockets. A piece of thong peeked from her pants while she was bent over working on with the speaker wires.

"Piece of crap!" Lemon cursed at the problematic electronics and sat down on the sofa. "Eeesh Sparkle, you call these speakers? You should ditch this antique sound system and buy a brand-new one, then this would be the perfect place to watch a movie like Daring Do and The Lantern of The Soul."

Before she could respond, Lemon was poking through the DVD collection, and the doorbell rang again. Sunny Flare stood in the doorway in her cyan vest and black skirt. She had been the co-designer of the group along with Rarity, much to the self-proclaimed fashionista's dismay.

Sunny Flare checked out Twilight's attire and shook her head. "How many times I have told you to stop listening Rarity's advice. That girl has no idea what is the thing of this summer. We both know it's not a purple skirt with long socks, you're allowed to dress nicely when you're not in public, but this is a party my dear. You know that, right?"

Twilight smiled. "Hey, I like to keep everything related to fashion simple." She hugged Sunny and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Sunny Flare was simply beautiful with her grayish mulberry hair with some light raspberry streaks that tickled her cheeks. She looked older than the rest of them, which might have something to do with the wrist devices she always wears. Many times had Twilight asked her about the weird gizmos, but she always told her to shut up and mind her own business. She surprisingly wore her school outfit, including her absurdly short skirt, which showed her panties, if she wore any. Sunny brushed Twilight aside and walked inside with perfect posture. Twilight looked at Sunny and imagined her without the shirt. There was something incredibly sexy about her body.

Sunny walked in and glanced at Lemon who was rummaging through a box full of DVDs. "What are you doing?"

Lemon stood up with arms full of DVDs and giggled. "Look! I found Twilight's porn stash!"

Sunny Flare sighed. "Put them back where you found them before you drool all over it." Lemon did as she was told and shoved the box inside the cabinet.

Without being let in, Sour Sweet appeared in the room. "You started without me?" She said and sat down on the sofa next to Sunny Flare. Sour was dressed in a lovely long crimson dress that went all the way to her ankles. She had the curviest figure of all of them, with rose red ponytail to top it all.

Twilight glanced at her clock. Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap were nowhere to be found. Well it was not like Sugarcoat to be exactly on time, since she came and went as she pleased. Indigo Zap was always on the move, like a rabbit in heat. When she wasn't training in the gym, she usually was trying to get into her fellow classmates' pants. Indigo was the only one of the girls who was openly lesbian, not that any of the girls were entirely straight, just "friends with benefits". Actually, Twilight was pretty interested in Indigo. It was an unspoken thing, despite the awkward gazes they received. Neither one was really seeing anyone else, but the other girls pretty much knew and didn't think much of it. She was kinda masculine. With her short blue hair cut to her forehead, and goggles hanging from her head, she tended to sit in chairs with her legs wide open, and hands shoved in her pockets or behind her head. Her eyes were so bright, with just a few tiny specks of gold that Twilight swore she could stare at them for hours and hours.

As if reading her mind, Lemon Zest spoke up as she sat down on the couch. "Indigo just sent a text to say something broke on her motorcycle and she'll be late."

Twilight wasn't given a chance to think about it before Sunny Flare snapped her back to reality. "Twilight? Earth to Twilight wakey wakey."

Twilight snapped out of her trance. "What?"

"This couch looks awesome if you'd just arrange the pillows right... see? Doesn't it look bigger now?" Twilight nodded absently. Leave it to Sunny to point out things like that.

"Do you girls want some food? A movie maybe?" Twilight offered. They agreed to order pizza, and as they waited for the delivery they watched a movie. It was a tough choice, but they went with Detective Rarity and The Case of The Bedazzled Boot. A sultry detective was not the kind of movie to put people in the party mood, but overall it was perfect for a party opener. They all agreed that the sexiness of the costumes, the garters and fishnets and all were irresistible.

Sunny Flare yawned. "I wish I could direct a show like that. None of this modest "Real Housewives of Canterlot" and "Everfree Story" stuff. I want something new and exciting. Something where I can add a little pinch and lace," she said, making the first comment of the evening that sparked the girls' dirty minds going.

Lemon Zest chuckled. "I saw a show last summer where they actually had a dream sequence where each of the three principal characters sported a different attire. One was a typical black leather dominatrix, one was innocent virgin schoolgirl, and one was a really sexy nurse. You'd have loved it, Sunny, you'd get to work on a little bit of everything, adn everywhere."

"So they're like Celestia, Luna and Cadance? The three principals? Celestia dressed in a very short miniskirt and a top that shows her huge cleavage, Luna wearing a black dominatrix outfit and a whip which she uses to keep order and spank naughty schoolgirls and Cadance strutting around in her skimpy nurse outfit." Sour giggled as she fantasized.

* * *

The clock hit 9 in the evening when a motorbike pulled over to the driveway. Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat had finally arrived.

"I am never _ever_ going to ride on your motorbike again! You drive like a crazy bitch!" Sugarcoat angrily tossed her helmet into the bushes.

"Stop being such a pussy. It's not like you complain when you're riding on Jet Set's dick!" Indigo Zap smirked.

Their bickering continued all the way to the front door where Twilight was waiting, arms spread and ready to hug. Twilight was happy to see them. She was glad that the door was out of sight of the couch where the other girls sat, because as she hugged Indigo, she planted small kisses along her neck. Indigo laughed. "Whoa, girl, starting the fun without me?"

Twilight arched her eyebrow and took one of Indigo's fingers. She sucked on her finger just a little to drive Indigo insane.

"Oh-you might...ahh... not want to do that," Indigo managed to get out. "My fingers have been... in some places." She nodded at Sugarcoat's direction who was trying to hide the blush from her cheeks. "I had to - you know, _convince_ her to ride with me."

Twilight grinned. Indigo's attention went back to her finger that sent tingles straight to that little area between her legs as she felt Twilight's warm, wet tongue on it. After a few more shlicks, Twilight let go of her and directed the duo inside where the rest of the group had gathered.

Indigo summed up the story to the girls who smiled and always appreciated a good story. Twilight walked around the room as she entered, closing blinds and adjusting lights. She turned the overhead lights down low and turned on some smaller lamps on desks and end tables off on the far side of the room. She looked around and peeked into the laundry room. There were some Wondercolt scarves sitting on the dryer and she began draping them over lamps to give the room a beautiful glow. The room was suddenly darker and significantly more seductive. Twilight took the extra scarves and left them on the desk, wondering if she'd get to put them to good use tonight.

"Ok ladies, so the night is still young," Twilight said, as Lemon set up some music to play on the stereo. Countess Coloratura, Sapphire Shores, Songbird Serenade, Ponytones and more were soon filling the room. "What now?" Lemon asked.

"How about, truth or Dare?" Twilight offered.

"Oh I think it's a little early for that," Sunny said and pulled some drinks out of the fridge. "Besides, that game always goes best when we're a little looser." She passed the drinks out to everyone who nodded in agreement.

They chatted and downed their drinks for a while, and before they knew it, one of the girls looked at the clock that said it's 11:46 — a perfectly reasonable time for the girls to behave a little...naughty.

"So truth or dare, strip poker? Just plain orgy?" Twilight joked boldly, encouraged by the beer.

Soft giggles and mumbling followed when the girls tried to come up with a compromise. Sour placed a vote for truth or dare. Something about that game turned her on more than the other girls could believe, so they decided to go with it. Sugarcoat offered to go first.

"Ok, Sunny Flare - truth or dare?"

Sunny paused. She never liked going first. It determined how the whole course of their night would go. "Dare." She stated and took a deep breath. A dare from Sugarcoat could be anything from drinking her piss to stuffing your mouth with blazingly hot chili peppers, depending on her mood, which was hard to judge at the moment.

"Alrighty.... I dare you to show us your best strip tease, using what you've got on now... and... hmmm... only the stairs and the railing."

Sunny laughed and blushed. She looked at Lemon Zest. "Ok, DJ if you will?" Lemon got up and thought for a second before putting on Countess Coloratura's Spectacle.

Sunny approached the stairs slowly. She knew one of the rules of truth or dare, was once clothing was off, it was off for the night, unless otherwise commanded. She grabbed the base of the rail and flipped her short hair with the music for a moment. The girls cheered her on jokingly. She swung her hips wildly and her arms flailed a little, until she began to tug at her shirt. Up, over her belly button, a little higher, until she finally slipped it over her head and tossed it to Sugarcoat. Then, her hands ran over her torso, squeezing her breasts just a little, making her whole body surge a little. She glanced to see the girls' reaction, and noticed Indigo's hands rubbing roughly at her clit through her clothing. Looking right at Indigo, Sunny reached down to her skirt and ran her hand between her legs. She unbuttoned the top button, and with a quick motion made the other buttons come apart. She slowly pushed the skirt over her hips, and turned and gave the girls a view of her ass with her panties still on. She shimmied out of the skirt and stepped out of it. She took a bow, in her bra and panties, and rejoined the group. She winked at Indigo, who smiled devilishly.

"Ok," Sugarcoat said, "that was cheap because you're still wearing panties, but it's fine. Your turn."

Sunny Flare looked at each of the girls. "Sour Sweet. Truth or Dare?"

Sour said quickly. "Truth." She never seemed to want to run the risk of stripping down.

Sunny knew exactly what to ask. "When was the last time you touched yourself?"

Sour thought for a moment, as if this was a difficult question. Then, without cracking a smile, she announced, "10 minutes before coming over here."

The other girls smiled. They all knew they were pretty much on the same page, and that question kind of put it all out in the open.

"Truth or dare to...Twilight" Sour said.

Twilight decided to be brave. "Dare," she said.

"All right then. Go over and strip Lemon down to her underwear. Then I want to see how long it takes you to get her pussy soaked." Sour said.

Lemon nodded that it was ok. in fact, she wasn't the least bit reluctant. She was already a little bit wet, but getting wetter? That sounded great. Twilight approached her and pulled her to her feet. She stood behind Lemon and Twilight ground her hips against Lemon's ass. Her hands slid along her hips and waist, and suddenly pushed down hard on her hips, bringing them back hard against Lemon's until they were grinding against each other so hard that Lemon could hardly stand it. Twilight slid Lemon's shirt over her head in one quick motion. The girls had an unobstructed view of Twilight's hands as they reached around and grabbed Lemon's breasts. Twilight knew that Lemon liked things a little rough, and she pulled at her nipples gently. She felt Lemon's head roll back a little and small moan escape. Twilight slid her hands down and undid Lemon's belt, and then her skintight pants.

Now was the moment to find out exactly what she wore under them, Twilight thought.

Twilight turned her around as Lemon's jeans were peeled away from her and pushed down over her juicy ass. The girls saw the tiniest blue thong on her, which cut up high onto her thighs, making her legs look longer than usual. Twilight turned Lemon back around and they could see that she was pretty wet. Twilight's work was nearly done, but not quite yet. Twilight squeezed Lemon's waist tight from behind and allowed her thumbnails to dig into Lemon's skin. Lemon's hips began to quiver a little, and pressed back into Twilight's once again. She pushed Lemon to her knees, where she proceeded to kneed her melons and then suck her neck harder than a bloodthirsty vampire. The red spot that would be there tomorrow was going to be wicked, but so worth it. Pinching both of her nipples hard, Twilight caused Lemon to let out a long moan.

Twilight glanced at Sunny Flare, Sugarcoat, Indigo Zap Sour Sweet who were watching the show and noticed that Indigo was caressing Sunny's thigh.

Twilight then pushed Lemon onto all fours and slapped her ass. It wasn't a very hard hit, but it made a sound alone that sent Lemon close to climaxing. She did it again, and then backed away. She sat back down and announced, "I think that's pretty wet, right? One more slap and we're gonna need a mop."

The girls looked at Lemon who was now crawling back to join them. As she sat down everyone agreed, her panties were soaked, and Twilight had done a great job.

Lemon was nearly out of breath. "Yesh, Ok, truth or dare to Indigo," she said quickly.

Just as quickly, Indigo replied, "Dare."

"Good!" Lemon said. "Come finish me off."

Indigo smiled and got down on the floor in front of Lemon. "Lay back," she commanded. She quickly pushed Lemon's legs apart and pushed her wet panties aside. She breathed her hot breath hard on Lemon's wet pussy and felt Lemon begin to tremble. Suddenly, Indigo plunged her tongue into Lemon's slit, and immediately found her clit. It seemed like it was instant that Lemon's orgasm came, but that didn't stop Indigo. She kept going and Lemon kept getting louder and louder in her moans. Indigo, wishing someone was doing this to her, added her fingers to this pleasure and thrust two fingers into Lemon's drenched hole. She sucked hard on her clit, and felt Lemon's hands grasp her hair. Damn it felt amazing, Indigo thought, as Lemon pulled her hair so hard. She pumped her fingers into her harder and harder. She wished she could watch Lemon's beautiful face, but feeling her bucking hips, and her shaking legs was plenty.

The girls watching were awestruck. Sugarcoat was even a bit jealous.

Finally, Indigo pushed Lemon's thong back into place where it barely covered her swollen pussy. She pushed her legs back together and took Lemon's hands and pulled her back upright to a sitting position.

Indigo was next to ask, "Sugarcoat, truth or dare?"

She chose truth. "Do you have any fetishes?" Indigo asked.

"Umm... I love face sitting. I love to sit on some poor bitch's face, like Twilight's." Sugarcoat's answer caused everyone to burst into laughter, everyone except Twilight.

"Twilight, truth or dare?" Sugarcoat asked.

"Umm... truth?"

Sugarcoat let out a disappointed grunt. "Idiot. You were supposed to say dare."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is this some new rule which I did not know about? In that case, I take dare instead."

"All right. Lay down on the floor." Sugarcoat commanded. "I dare you to lick my pussy for five minutes."

"Easy as pie." Twilight laid down on her back and watched Sugarcoat undress herself. Soon, Sugarcoat's cheeky rear came into her view as it slowly descended upon her face. "Such a pretty pussy." She pressed her mouth into her pussy. Sugarcoat moaned loudly. "So delicious. You, girls, should taste this." Twilight really was making the most of her dare.

Sunny Flare and Sour Sweet crawled over to the duo. "Let me taste," Sunny said. She grabbed Sugarcoat by the hips and shoved her off before locking lips with Twilight.

"It tastes fucking delicious from your lips, like those Sugarcube corner lollipops. I wonder what it will taste like from the source." Sour dove right in between Sugarcoat's thighs. She gave it a long lick which made Sugarcoat moan loudly again. "Fucking delicious." Everyone had forgotten about the game by this point and were more focused on sexually pleasing each other.

"Indigo." Lemon Zest moaned out. She stopped finger fucking herself. "Sit on my face."

A loud moan escaped her lips when Indigo went to work on her clit. "Oh fuck," She screamed out. Lemon looked up at Indigo from between her legs. "You look so fucking hot right now. Twilight, come over here." She saw Twilight leave nibbling on Sugarcoat's neck. "I want to see you fuck your asshole with your fingers." Lemon moved her left hand to Indigo's pussy. She put two fingers inside Indigo while her mouth was on her clit. "Fuck, fuck, fuck me harder." Lemon moved her fingers in and out quickly.

"I'm cumming!" Indigo squirted all over Lemon's face. She licked up her delicious juices. Indigo slowly got off her friend's face and leaned down. "Fucking beautiful." She licked the excess cum off her face.

Indigo glanced down at Sour, who was sucking on Twilight's clit with her mouth. "Don't stop." She moaned out. "Right there." Sour sucked harder. "I'm going to cum." Twilight came all over her freckled face. Twilight quickly moved to Sour and gently pushed her down before ripping her legs open. "I want a taste." She dove right on in. "Delicious."

"Ooh, Twilight." Her tongue was dancing on Sour's clit as she added two fingers into her dripping wet cunt. "You are... really... good at this!." She moaned out. When Twilight looked up at her, their gazes met as Sour pulled her into a sloppy french kiss. "Give me more." Sour blurted out. Twilight let loose of those red lips and quickly flicked her tongue on Sour's lower lips. Oddly Sour only whimpered faintly despite Twilight's aggressive clitoral assault. She looked up to see Sunny Flare sitting on Sour's face, grinding her loins against the tongue that was pleasuring her. "Fuck." She could barely hear what Sour said because the rest of the girls were being so loud with their lovemaking.

The orgy had been going on for a while now and Twilight was getting tired. Sour Sweet, on the other hand, had the stamina of a bucking bronco, and she did not respond kindly to the pause. "Don't stop." Sour said and tried to kick Twilight, instead hitting Sunny Flare who was licking Lemon's toes. Twilight dipped her tongue right back in Sour's little love canal. "I need that. Right there. Right there. Don't stop. Right there. Aaaah I can't take it anymore!" Twilight kept her tongue inside her pretty pink hole but moved it around. Her pussy tightened around the tongue right as Sour squirted all over Twilight's face. Face full of Sour's cum, Twilight was shoved down to the ground as everyone wanted to lick her face clean.

Sour turned her head to look at Twilight and the rest of the gang. She smirked at them. "Round Two?"


End file.
